A Lanny Story
by bFishstix
Summary: Lanny, the shy kid is now all grown up and looking back at what used to be with his friends...


**Fandom: **Lizzie McGuire.

**Character: **Lanny Onasis.

**Title: **A Lanny Story

A scrapbook in his hand, twenty-three year old Lanny Onasis opens it and sees a photo of him and his friends from Hillridge Highschool on the first page. A smile came upon his face, remembering the times they had shared. It seemed like only yesterday, though it technically was five years ago. The picture contained these people from left to right: Oscar, Reggie, Melina, Matt, and himself, each of them leaned on a shoulder as they made silly faces. It was the night of their graduation after party, a fun-filled night that was.

He chuckled quietly as he turned the other page. It was Matt up on the outside table with a bra on his head, and with a caption that read: "Super Bra Man Adventures!" There were even more photos of him spread along the sides of the page. Lanny shook his head and laughed once more. Matt sure did love being the class clown, as he was in the yearbook for it. Everybody loved him, but he was not exactly a popular guy, neither was Lanny or any of the friends. They were always getting in trouble, though they weren't bad kids either. Together they stayed in their little group of friends and looked out for one another.

Another page, he turned. It was a close-up of himself, and had shaving cream on his face and hair. The reason why was because Matt snuck up behind him and quickly shoved it in his face. He turned around, wiped off the excess with his hand and shoved it back in into Matt's face. Shouting and Laughter were in Lanny's mind of the memory of that. It was so much fun.

He flipped the page and the event was continued: They were both covered in shaving cream, giving peace signs to the camera. Lanny smiled then dropped it into a frown. He missed him very much; rarely sees him anymore. Matt was his best friend and the one who helped him overcome his shyness. He was like his brother he never had. He understood him even when anybody else couldn't. It bothers him so much that he doesn't even know where he lives now because he moved. But he guesses people change and move on. Why, why does it have to change? Lanny never knew the answer, but quickly got over the fact.

A few more pages flipped and skimmed through, he quickly shut the scrapbook and put it back onto the top of the closet where it was before. He couldn't bear to look at it any longer. It was making him teary eyed. Memories of what used to be and friends who used to be friends. He just couldn't face the truth of how they all went separate ways a few years after high school.

Walking out of his room and to the front door, he opened it and stepped out into the autumn air. He just couldn't shake the memories out of his head. Why did he have to bring out the scrapbook? He walked down the sidewalk, bowing is head, wishing that he could go back to those days and relive them. But he knew it was impossible.

He walked for a few blocks then made a left turn to the coffee house. He stepped in and headed toward the front counter to buy some donuts, because he hadn't had any breakfast yet and it was going on eleven-thirty already. Plus he was starving. After several seconds of considering what kind he wanted, he settled for two glazed and orange juice. Coffee was his least favorite. He pulled out his wallet from his back pocket and paid for them, then walked to a table and sat down.

While he was enjoying his breakfast, a familiar song came on over the speaker. His face dropped into a frown once again. The lyrics reminded him of high school, for it was the class song. He stopped chomping on his food to listen to the song more clearly. Oh, the memories came flooding in like crazy. His mind was filled with laugher of good times once again. The bad times were not so much. He never thought of those. But he knew that bad things happened for a reason; he simply chose not to relive them.

_Photograph_ was the song name and a group called Nickelback sang it. When the senior class first picked it, he thought it was a stupid choice, because it talked about a dropout going **back** to school and **trying** to graduate. Today, it was not so bad. He realized that some of the lyrics did match what he was feeling right now. _You can't erase; you can't replace it. I miss it now; I can't believe it. _He wanted to go and visit the high school again, but something inside is telling him not to go through with it.

* * *

And there he was, standing several feet from the front of Hillridge High school. He still wasn't sure if he should go in or not.

He finally took a deep breath and walked up the sidewalk leading to the door. He was about to put his hand on the handle but quickly jerked it away, because he was getting a nervous feeling.

How would the teachers and staff react if they saw Lanny for the first time in six years? They'd be ecstatic, but he knew that they would ask him what he's up to now. What could he say; that he been working at a restaurant for the past several years? Yes, that was a fact.

But what if they ask what college he'd went to. He never did because he couldn't afford it then and even now. He plans to go after he saves enough; well he could just get a financial aid loan then pay it back, but he always wanted to work _before _he gets things that he wanted.

What if they think he became a loser? He shouldn't care what they would think, but he does.

A few minutes passed by, then he decided to be brave and pulled open the door. He stepped in sighing heavily. What if this was a mistake? No, it can't be. Almost every alumni student came back to visit occasionally.

He started walking down the hall to the main office so he could sign in and get a visitors pass. On the way, he passed tons of 'Class Of' pictures hanging in one long row along both sides of the wall. This process will continue with future graduates as years go by.

Seconds later, he stopped at the 2010 one. There were only eighty-five students on it, for they were the only ones that graduated. It was a small school, and each senior class had at least hundred people.

The rows were in alphabet order. In the forth, there was Matt and a few more over was Lanny, with Reggie in the middle, Oscar and Melina were scattered at the top and bottom. All of them wore a light blue shirt, and even though you couldn't see below the shoulders in their photos, Lanny knew it was the senior ones with a big bold stencil '10 that had signatures inside each number.

Suddenly, he heard a voice call his name. "Onasis, that you?" Lanny turned his head to the left and seen a medium, in weight and height, size man wearing a janitors suit. As they got closer, he noticed the nametag.

"Oscar?"

"Yeah." He quickly drew Lanny into a hug. "How ya been, buddy?"

"Fine, I guess... I thought you were still away at college?"

"Eh, I was." Oscar leaned his back against the opposite wall to face Lanny. "But it got to be a struggle so I dropped out. I guess college isn't for everyone."

"Oh." Lanny said, soft and nicely. "Well, how you been?"

"Good. I just got this job a few weeks ago. It's not the best, but at least it keeps my rent paid and food in the fridge."

"So, you talk to Matt anymore?" Lanny asked.

"Not really that much since got deployed three months ago." Oscar explained.

"I sure hope he's doing okay there."

Oscar agreed, then said, "Him and Melina are engaged. They plan to get married as soon as he returns."

"I just knew those two would get married someday." Lanny chuckled. "They're perfect for each other."

"Yeah, they are." Oscar smiled.

There was silence for a moment.

"Do you know what Reggie's up to now? All I know is, he moved out of state a few years ago."

Oscar seemed sad as he began to say, "Lanny, um, Reggie… Well, there was a car accident a few months ago… and…"

Lanny's eyes widen. "No!" he cried out. "He… didn't make it?" Oscar sadly nodded in response, and Lanny felt the sadness hit him even harder. "B-but, how come I never got a call about this?"

"Nobody knows your new number or address… Nothing, Lanny… It's as if you disappeared from our lives. You're the only one who never kept in touch while the rest of us, at least called each other once in a while." Oscar explained. "What happened?"

"I don't really know." He got that shyly look in his eyes.

"We really missed you. Matt especially. You were his best friend."

"I missed you guys too. It's just-" Lanny sighed. "I wanted to call so many times over the years. Honestly. And I tried to shoot you guys a message on FaceSpace, but I would always chicken out and erase what I typed, which wasn't very much… I guess I didn't know to say… All three of you were doing great and in college, and here I was working at some crappy job; still am. I was afraid of what you guys would think of me now…" He hung his head low.

"Lanny, we would never judge you. No matter if we weren't friends… Life is rough, we understand that."

"I know… Well, I'm confusing, aren't I?" Lanny seemed to brighten up a little.

Oscar just smiled; then suddenly the walkie-talkie on his belt loop went off, "We need assistance in the cafeteria. There's vomit everywhere." Lanny just made a gross-out face to that.

"Welp, that's my cue… It was really nice to see you again, Lanny." Oscar started to walk off.

"Take care."

"You too, you too." Lanny wandered off in search of the office again.

* * *

Finally, at around two in the afternoon, Lanny was home. The chat with the staff went, to his surprise, very well. He was worried for nothing. His old teachers missed him being in their class, and said that he's doing the best he can in life; it takes time to achieve goals. They told him to never give up and stay strong. Everybody had a great time just seeing ones face again.

He picked up the phone and started to dial the number that Oscar had gave when Lanny re-met him in the hall when he was about to leave. It rang several times and then went to voicemail. "Hey, it's Lanny. How ya been? It's been forever. You can call me at this number," He read it aloud and finished with "Hope to hear from you soon. I miss you. Bye." He hung up, sighing._ That was a lame message_, he thought.

He shrugged, then grabbed the remote from the end table and flopped down on the couch, flipping through the channels. There was nothing on that he really liked, so he turned it off and just sat there, thinking to himself.

A few minutes later, he was laying on the couch dozing on and off, until the phone rang.

"Hello." He said in a tired voice.

"Hi, Lanny. It _has _been way too long." A girl greeted at the other end.

Sitting back up on the couch, he said, "Yeah… So how you been?" He was kind of nervous.

"I'm fine, and just busy with a baby shower."

"Wow, Congratulations!"

She giggled. "Uh, no, not for me. I just agreed to help. Matt's sister is expecting soon."

"Oh, well, still congrats!" He chuckled slightly. "So, I hear you and Matt are engaged."

"Yes, it's true." She said happily, then in a kind of sad tone, "But I don't know when we're actually having the wedding since he's-"

"In the army. Oscar told me." Lanny finished, then heard her sniffling. "Melina, it's okay. Matt's a strong guy and he'll make it out there." He tried to comfort. "And since when are you sensitively sad?" he asked jokily, to try and make her feel better.

She just chucked. She wasn't someone who got sad that easily. "Thanks, Lanny."

"Welcome… So, you guys thinking about having any kids?"

"Ha, ha," she said sarcastically. "No way."

"Awe, but you and Matt are so good with kids."

"Yeah, they might cute and adorable, but taking care of my own? No way, man!"

"You never know, Melina. It might happen one day. You know, if, um… _you know_…"

"No it won't. I'll make sure of it."

"You guys aren't gonna… do, um…" He got kind of loud for a second, "_YOU KNOW_!"

"Okay, that ends that topic!" she said quickly. He laughed and she does too.

"Hey, Lanny, you should come to the baby shower. It's next weekend. I'm sure Lizzie and her family would love to see you again after all these years."

"But aren't those things for ladies only?" His voice sounded shaky.

She sighed, "Not really. Some guys go too."

"Maybe the father and going-to-be father."

"Lanny, what's wrong?"

"N-nothing…" He sighed. "I'll be there. What time?"

"One o'clock on the dot."

They had talked for fifteen minutes more, and then said their goodbyes.

* * *

**_A/N- I might finish this, but i don't know. I want to though..._**


End file.
